Le secret d'Haruta
by minimilie
Summary: "- Haruta s'en sortira malgré la gravité de ses blessures. - Mais ? Coupa Barbe Blanche en sentant l'hésitation du médecin. - Nous ne savions pas tout à son sujet, père..." Ou comment après une dure bataille l'équipage de Barbe Blanche découvre le plus grand secret de l'androgyne aux traits enfantins dirigeant la douzième division ! (Se passe trois ans avant le début du manga)


_Bonjour tout le monde ! (Enfin, bonsoir, il fait encore nuit même si on a déjà dépassé minuit)_

 _Me voici avec un nouvel OS, centré sur un des membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, j'ai nommé Haruta !_

 _Quand j'ai commencé à lire One Piece il y a deux ans et que je me suis renseignée sur l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, j'avais été surprise de savoir qu'on ignorait le sexe d'Haruta. Je trouvais ça vraiment intrigant et j'ai donc été pas mal attirée par ce personnage, qu'on ne voit pourtant pas beaucoup... Et cet été, pendant que je discutais avec Larmes-Noire, j'ai appris qu'on savait enfin si c'était un homme ou une femme... et je m'étais complètement plantée dans mes suppositions !_

 _J'ai été tellement surprise de connaître la vérité par rapport à tout ça que ça m'a inspiré cet OS. Au début, ça devait juste être un texte court mentionnant les réactions des autres membres de l'équipage si eux aussi savaient la vérité... Et finalement, mon inspiration a décidé que l'OS ferait un peu plus de 6500 caractères !_

 _Un bon gros OS du coup... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire !_

 _Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de page !_

 _minimilie_

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cet OS appartiennent à Oda, créateur de One Piece (excepté les deux-trois OC qui traînent, mais qui n'ont aucun impact dans l'histoire).

Rating : T, pour cause de langage un peu vulgaire et de scènes violentes pouvant heurter la sensibilité. Attention, suggestion de relations homosexuelles (mais ce n'est vraiment qu'une suggestion... aucun lime ni lemon).

* * *

 **Le secret d'Haruta**

Edward Newgate soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il était las, las d'attendre le verdict du médecin chef. Il savait bien que l'équipe médicale faisait son possible pour aider les blessés au plus vite, mais l'attente était tout de même insupportable.

Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil aux commandants qui étaient assis à côté de lui. A part Marco, qui n'avait subi aucun dommage grâce à son fruit du démon, tous arboraient des blessures et estafilades plus ou moins sévères. Et surtout, ils étaient épuisés, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. La perte de nombreux hommes qu'ils considéraient comme des frères les avait beaucoup affectés et ils étaient inquiets pour ceux encore en vie mais dont l'état restait critique.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient affronté Kaidou aux cent bêtes. Ce dernier convoitait des îles sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, et l'équipage au complet s'était donc réuni afin de combattre la flotte de l'empereur pirate et lui donner une bonne leçon. Le combat entre les deux équipages avait été très ardu et s'était soldé par la fuite de Kaidou après deux jours d'affrontements en mer sans interruption.

Habituellement, les seize divisions auraient organisé une grande fête pour célébrer leur victoire, mais là ils n'avaient pas le cœur à s'amuser. La bataille avait été rude et beaucoup de membres de l'équipage avaient perdu la vie, dont le commandant de la deuxième division. Sans compter les nombreux blessés. Parmi eux se trouvait Haruta, très mal en point. Deux blessures profondes à la hanche et à l'abdomen, qui laisseraient de vilaines cicatrices... si elles ne conduisaient pas directement à sa mort.

Sa division avait été mise en difficulté par deux navires ennemis qui l'avait encerclée. Les pirates s'étaient vaillamment défendus en attendant les renforts, mais quand la division de Vista était finalement arrivée, Haruta était déjà à terre, aux pieds de trois officiers de Kaidou qui lui avaient fait un coup en traître.

Le médecin-chef sortit de l'infirmerie, sortant l'empereur pirate de ses pensées.

\- Alors, fiston ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde.

L'homme en blouse soupira.

\- Les infirmières dispatchées dans les différentes divisions se sont occupées des blessés légers. Nous avons rapatrié les médecins et les blessés graves sur le Moby Dick afin de soigner ceux-ci le plus efficacement que possible.

\- Combien de blessés graves ? Demanda Marco avec sérieux.

\- Il y en avait vingt-deux au total. Trois sont malheureusement morts des suites de leurs blessures, Wilfried, Zack et Jo le gros... Nous avons pu stabiliser quinze des dix-neuf blessés restants, mais l'état des quatre autres est toujours préoccupant.

\- Et pour demi-portion ? Finit par demander Blenheim.

\- ... Eh bien... Haruta s'en sortira malgré la gravité de ses blessures. Ses hémorragies ont pu être stoppées et nous lui avons fait une transfusion pour compenser sa perte de sang. Avec du repos et une cure d'antibiotiques, sa guérison devrait être rapide.

\- Mais ? Le coupa Barbe Blanche en sentant l'hésitation du médecin.

\- Nous ne savions pas tout à son sujet, père...

* * *

 _Ecoute-moi bien, petite vermine. Je te donne une chance de me servir d'une autre manière qu'en passant tes journées le nez dans la boue. Tu as intérêt à être crédible, personne ne doit jamais se douter de rien. Comporte-toi comme je te l'ai dit, et tout se passera bien. Si tu n'y parviens pas, tu retourneras aux champs pour le restant de tes jours, à te casser le dos sur mes plants de manioc et de canne à sucre. Et si jamais tu joues le jeu mais que quelqu'un se doute de la supercherie, je me défoulerai tellement sur toi que personne ne pourra plus reconnaitre ton cadavre. Alors ne me déçois surtout pas..._

Haruta se réveilla en sursaut et tenta de se redresser avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur, s'écroulant à nouveau sur le lit. Tout son corps semblait en feu, et une douleur atroce s'étalait depuis le haut de son abdomen jusqu'à sa hanche.

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un souvenir qui revenait sous forme d'un cauchemar particulièrement saisissant.

Ses doigts touchèrent maladroitement son corps pour constater les dégâts pendant que sa respiration redevenait progressivement plus régulière.

\- Eh ben c'est pas joli joli tout ça...

Son buste était couvert de bandages. Thatch allait sans doute se moquer de son look de momie pendant longtemps. Comme si le commandant de la quatrième division avait besoin de ça pour se payer de sa tête...

Quand son index frôla sa hanche, Haruta réalisa soudain quelque chose. Le bandage à cet endroit s'étalait jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Ce qui voulait dire qu'on avait dû lui retirer tous ses habits pour le lui faire, sous-vêtement y compris.

 _Ils savent._

La panique s'insinua dans ses veines comme un poison et prit le dessus sur son self-control, qui rassurait tellement les hommes sous son commandement d'habitude. Sortir d'ici avant qu'on ne vienne lui demander des comptes. Fuir. Aussi vite que son état le lui permettait.

\- ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne dois pas encore te lever, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang ! S'écria un docteur qui passait à côté de son lit lors de sa ronde.

Le médecin de garde maintint Haruta au lit d'une poigne ferme et augmenta le débit de la perfusion plantée dans son bras. Malgré son affaiblissement, il fallut que le docteur attende un long moment ainsi avant que la morphine agisse et l'envoie à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, l'empêchant de se débattre pour se libérer.

* * *

 _\- Nous ne savions pas tout à son sujet, père..._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Reprit Namur après un silence surpris.

\- Haruta nous avait dissimulé des choses sur lui. Enfin... Sur _**elle**_.

Les commandants se lancèrent des regards en coin, pas certains d'avoir bien compris.

Thatch fut le premier à réagir.

\- Attends un peu, Hodds. Tu es en train de nous dire que la demi-portion n'a … pas de tuyau entre les jambes ? Sérieusement ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Quel intérêt aurai-je à plaisanter sur un tel sujet ?

Le commandant de la quatrième division en perdit son sourire et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais c'est absurde ! Haruta est un mec, j'en suis sûr. Il a tout d'un homme, que ce soit sa posture, son comportement, ses habitudes ! Bon il a une stature un peu frêle à cause de ces saloperies que les Nobles lui ont injecté, d'accord, et je le vanne très fréquemment à cause de ça, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit remettre en question sa virilité bon sang !

\- Commandant… je sais ce que je dis. J'ai dû déshabiller entièrement Haruta pour soigner ses blessures. Et c'est bien une femme, aucun doute à ce sujet.

Le silence tomba à nouveau comme une chape de plomb.

\- Père… Vous saviez ? Demanda Joz.

Il avait perçu le manque de réaction du capitaine à l'annonce de la nouvelle et en était surpris.

Edward Newgate se racla la gorge.

\- J'avais quelques doutes à cause de certains de ses comportements. Surtout envers Marco. J'ai remarqué qu'il – qu'elle –, rectifia-t-il, évitait systématiquement de se retrouver trop près de lui quand il est dans sa _mauvaise_ période. Et que Marco en faisait de même.

Le colosse éclata de son rire si caractéristique en remarquant que les joues du phénix avaient pris une légère couleur rosée, synonyme de grande gêne pour lui qui gardait toujours une attitude nonchalante et impassible d'habitude. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'une fois par an son Zoan entamait sa saison des amours, le poussant à sauter sur tout ce qui portait un jupon et le rendant d'humeur massacrante au quotidien à cause des pulsions sexuelles qu'il devait réprimer en permanence. Heureusement pour les infirmières, elles maîtrisaient toutes le Haki de l'Armement et arrivaient très bien à faire reprendre ses esprits au second de Barbe Blanche d'un grand coup de pied aux parties quand il dérapait. Sinon, elles seraient déjà toutes passées à la casserole.

\- Et tu le savais aussi, Marco ? S'étonna Speed Jiru.

\- Hum, acquiesça le blond. Depuis que je l'ai sauvée à Fields Island. J'étais un peu sceptique, mais l'instinct animal de mon fruit ne se trompe jamais. Et le fait qu'elle m'évite, comme l'expliquait Père, m'a conforté dans l'idée que mon côté phénix avait raison.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ? S'indigna Atmos.

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Izou soupira.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Pourquoi elle nous a menti sur _ça_ ?

\- Haruta est trop honnête pour mentir, fit le phénix d'une voix agacée, prenant sa défense. C'est vous qui êtes tous partis du principe que c'était un homme parce qu'elle est androgyne et porte des habits masculins. Elle n'a jamais démenti, certes, mais elle n'a jamais revendiqué haut et fort qu'elle avait quelque chose dans le calbut non plus.

Les commandants réfléchirent aux paroles de leur frère. Plus ils se remémoraient les souvenirs des moments passés en compagnie du command… – de la commandante – de la douzième division, plus ils se rendaient compte que Marco avait raison.

Demi-portion. C'était le surnom que Thatch lui avait trouvé dès les premiers instants qu'elle avait passés avec eux. Et tous avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler affectueusement comme cela pour la charrier. Un surnom neutre, pouvant convenir à la fois à un homme et une femme. Le seul qu'Haruta tolérait. Dès qu'on en tentait un autre plus masculin (le gnome, le gamin, le mioche …), elle frappait violemment l'imprudent qui voulait lancer une nouvelle mode.

Il y avait dans leur passé tellement de petits détails qui auraient dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille… Tellement de choses qui auraient dû leur faire se poser des questions. Et maintenant, ils comprenaient.

Ils comprenaient pourquoi Haruta s'éloignait toujours à au moins trois kilomètres du campement quand ils mettaient pied à terre et qu'elle avait une envie pressante.

Pourquoi elle attendait toujours que les douches communes soient désertes pour s'y faufiler. (Dire que Vista était persuadé que c'était parce qu'il – enfin elle – avait un complexe d'infériorité sur la taille de son engin, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de poussée de croissance et qu'il devait être à peine plus grand qu'un pouce !)

Pourquoi elle n'avait jamais voulu participer à un strip-poker.

Pourquoi elle hurlait de manière très aigue quand Thatch s'amusait à lui faire peur.

Pourquoi elle s'énervait quand ses frères parlaient des conquêtes de leur dernière escale en utilisant des termes très crus et scabreux.

Pourquoi Stephan l'avait suivie partout comme si c'était sa maman, quand il n'était qu'un petit chiot pas plus grand qu'un poing tout juste recueilli par l'équipage.

Pourquoi elle arrivait mieux que personne à conseiller Izou sur les couleurs à assortir sur ses kimonos de Geisha (et sans se plaindre).

Pourquoi elle ne tenait absolument pas la boisson (et pourquoi elle préférait un petit panaché aux alcools durs).

Pourquoi elle avait des structures de phrases étranges, évitant le passé composé et utilisant toujours des adjectifs neutres d'un point de vue phonétique quand elle parlait d'elle.

Pourquoi elle utilisait un style de combat plus basé sur la vitesse et l'agilité plutôt que sur la force brute (et pourquoi elle riait au nez des ennemis qui lui intimaient d'arrêter de se battre comme une gonzesse et de se comporter comme un homme, un vrai).

Mais quand même. C'était dingue de se rendre compte que le frère avec qui ils avaient partagé presque vingt ans de leur vie était en réalité une sœur… Ils allaient être la risée du Nouveau Monde si quelqu'un apprenait qu'ils n'étaient pour la plupart pas au courant et ne s'en étaient jamais rendu compte !

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Haruta essuya les traces de larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et se redressa légèrement. Une grimace lui échappa quand les fils de ses points de suture tirèrent sur ses blessures. En soupirant, elle regarda tristement à travers le hublot près du lit où on l'avait placée.

On lui avait fait un bref rapport de la situation de l'équipage quelques heures auparavant. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas trop amochés par leur combat contre l'armada de Kaido se remettaient doucement de leurs blessures et traumatismes. L'état des blessés graves avait pu être stabilisé et on gardait ceux-ci sous surveillance étroite à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient considérés comme réellement hors de danger. Quant aux morts… Beaucoup étaient malheureusement tombés lors de cet affrontement, dont six hommes de sa propre division ainsi que Kayles, le commandant de la deuxième division.

Les douleurs que la jeune femme ressentait à cause de ses blessures n'étaient rien face au désespoir qui l'avait envahie à l'entente de ces morts. Elle avait essayé de rester forte, mais n'avait malgré tout pas pu empêcher les larmes de dévaler sur ses joues.

Sur le Moby Dick, tout le monde se connaissait, tout le monde faisait partie d'une même grande famille… Ce n'était pas seulement des camarades et des subordonnés qu'elle avait perdus, mais des frères de cœur. La douleur de ce deuil ne disparaitrait jamais totalement et même si la petite commandante savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire de plus pour secourir ces victimes, elle se sentait responsable de leur mort.

Malgré ses années d'expérience en tant que leader de la douzième division, il manquait à Haruta encore de la force, de la tempérance et du discernement. Elle se ferait violence pour travailler plus en profondeur ces aspects quand elle pourrait reprendre ses entraînements. Si elle les reprenait…

La pirate repensa à la crise de panique qui l'avait saisie lors de son premier réveil, quand elle s'était rendu compte que son secret avait été découvert. Heureusement que le médecin de garde l'avait trouvée et avait renforcé sa dose de calmants, dans son état elle aurait très bien pu rouvrir ses plaies lors de sa pitoyable tentative de fuite.

Elle avait dormi une journée entière suite à cela et avait ensuite attendu que l'épée de Damoclès suspendue sur sa tête depuis des années s'abatte sur elle. Mais rien. Elle n'avait reçu aucune visite depuis le matin, hormis celle des infirmières venues changer ses bandages.

La commandante avait toujours craint le moment où elle devrait rendre des comptes, expliquer ses agissements, et maintenant qu'il se profilait enfin à l'horizon elle était étonnamment soulagée. Bien sûr, elle appréhendait énormément la réaction de sa famille et ce d'autant plus que l'attente se prolongeait. Mais elle se sentait en même temps libérée d'un poids qu'elle portait depuis des années, celui du secret et du silence.

Maintenant, ils savaient. Elle s'était jetée toute seule dans un tourbillon infernal, croyant qu'elle pourrait surfer sans dommage sur ses eaux mensongères, et puisqu'elle coulait il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la main qui la sortirait de là ou appuierait sur sa tête pour la noyer plus vite. Quelle que soit la décision que le paternel prendrait, elle l'accepterait et s'y plierait sans broncher.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le médecin-chef Hodds.

\- Nous avons eu le résultat de tes analyses, commandante.

Elle frissonna en l'entendant utiliser le féminin. C'était la première fois qu'on la nommait ainsi, mais étrangement elle se sentit rassurée par cette appellation. Il n'y avait nulle trace de mépris ou de jugement dans la voix du docteur, comme s'il avait accepté son genre sans se poser de questions. Ça lui redonna un peu de courage.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, tes blessures ne se sont pas infectées et tu as l'air de bien cicatriser, reprit le docteur. Nous avons donc décidé de te laisser partir dès à présent. Mais ménage tes forces, reste allongée le plus que possible, ne fais pas de mouvements brusques ni d'efforts trop longs, interdiction de boire de l'alcool… et n'oublie pas de passer à l'infirmerie tous les jours pour qu'on vérifie que ta guérison se passe bien.

\- Oui, Hodds-san. Merci pour tout.

Une fois que celui-ci eut quitté l'infirmerie, la brune s'assit sur le lit et posa doucement les pieds à terre, s'aidant des béquilles qu'on avait laissées à côté du lit pour ne pas tomber. Elle allait devoir marcher avec ces cannes jusqu'à ce qu'on lui enlève les points de suture qui refermaient la plaie qui s'étendait de sa hanche à sa cuisse, pour ne pas trop appuyer dessus.

En grimaçant, Haruta se mit debout et fit péniblement quelques pas en direction de la porte. Saluant les infirmières, elle quitta la salle aseptisée avant de se diriger vers le pont. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de ce dernier, son cœur tambourinait à un rythme de plus en plus effréné dans sa cage thoracique et elle sentit l'angoisse qui s'était apaisée pendant la journée remonter en flèche.

Elle avait peur. Peur d'être chassée, d'avoir déçu et blessé ses frères ainsi que son père. Peur de perdre les êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

Durant sa laborieuse progression dans le couloir qui l'amenait au pont, comme lorsqu'on fait une chute mortelle, elle vit défiler toute sa vie devant ses yeux. L'histoire d'une petite fille à qui on avait appris comment se faire passer pour un homme.

* * *

Haruta était une enfant d'esclaves, née sur les terres des Dragons Célestes. De ses parents, elle n'avait conservé aucun souvenir. Le Tenryubito qui les avait asservis ne voulait pas d'une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir qui ne lui servirait à rien, alors il l'avait vendue avant qu'elle ne sache marcher.

Ainsi, pour une somme exorbitante, elle avait changé de main, devenant l'esclave d'un Noble de petit lignage qui vivait dans le nouveau Monde sur une île tropicale appelée Fields Island. Mr Cassava, son nouveau propriétaire, était un riche exploitant qui possédait beaucoup d'esclaves, principalement des enfants qu'il faisait travailler dans ses gigantesques plantations.

De ses trois à ses dix ans, Haruta s'était épuisée à planter, récolter et éplucher des tonnes de racines de manioc. Celles-ci étaient ensuite broyées et grillées pour donner une semoule déshydratée que les soldats de la Marine achetaient à prix d'or afin d'en faire des rations de survie.

La petite s'était brûlée la peau au contact du soleil cuisant de l'île estivale, coupée d'innombrables fois avec les outils qu'ils utilisaient, cassée la voix à force de crier quand on la rouait de coups. Ses mains et ses pieds nus, pleins de crevasses et consolidés par une épaisse couche de corne, n'avaient plus rien d'enfantin. Son dos nu portait la marque maudite ainsi que les traces des coups de fouet que les contremaitres assenaient sans pitié dès qu'un esclave montrait le moindre signe d'essoufflement.

Elle se demandait souvent à quoi bon vivre si c'était pour souffrir autant… Mais elle était résistante et la mort n'avait pas encore décidé de la faucher. Alors elle continuait à retourner la terre sans relâche, gardant malgré elle en elle l'espoir qu'elle pourrait un jour s'échapper de cet enfer.

* * *

C'est lors d'une journée écrasante d'août qu'elle révéla son vrai talent. Un tigre géant avait quitté son territoire dans les bois environnants, poussé par la perspective d'une chasse facile, et s'était attaqué aux travailleurs de la plantation. Les contremaitres s'étaient enfuis, laissant les esclaves en pâture à l'animal. Coincés dans un cul-de-sac, les enfants n'avaient aucune chance de survie. Pourtant, quand Haruta aperçut le sabre qu'un contremaitre avait fait tomber dans sa chute, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant à s'en emparer.

Le hasard, l'adrénaline, un talent inné, la rage de vivre, ou tout à la fois, permirent à la petite brune de défier le félin. De proie, elle passa à prédateur, enfonçant profondément l'arme blanche dans la gorge du tigre géant après un féroce combat qui lui valut de nombreuses plaies et contusions.

Quand Mr Cassava eut vent de son exploit, il sentit qu'il pourrait gagner beaucoup d'argent à l'aide de cette gamine d'une dizaine d'années. Elle avait une telle envie de vivre que cette fois, même si elle n'avait pas le bon profil, elle ne devrait pas mourir tout de suite. En masquant suffisamment les preuves de l'imposture, ça passerait comme une lettre à la poste.

« Sais-tu pourquoi les pauvres organisent des combats de coqs ? » Lui avait-il demandé lorsqu'il l'avait faite venir dans son bureau.

Elle avait hoché négativement la tête.

« Parce qu'ils aiment la bouffée d'adrénaline qu'ils ressentent en voyant deux animaux se battre à mort. Ils parient le peu d'argent qu'ils ont sur ce spectacle mortel, parce que voir couler le sang, ça les excite. Et vois-tu, les Nobles aussi aiment organiser et regarder ce genre de duel. Sauf qu'ils souhaitent voir quelque chose d'encore plus exaltant, de plus spectaculaire. Alors à la place de deux volailles, ils ont mis des chiens de race dans les arènes… puis des esclaves, qui se battaient à mains nues… et quand ça n'a plus suffi à étancher leur soif de sang et de spectacle, ils ont donné des sabres aux duellistes pour qu'ils s'entretuent de manière plus sanglante encore. Voir des hommes se battre à mort pour sauver leur peau, c'est ce qui les excite le plus. »

Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il voulait qu'elle se batte ainsi pour lui. Il voyait qu'elle pourrait réussir à sortir vainqueur de ces combats, à y survivre. Certes elle risquerait sa vie chaque jour, mais elle la vivrait bien plus pleinement qu'en restant dans un champ à répéter les mêmes gestes abrutissants et mécaniques jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Le seul bémol dans toute cette histoire, c'est que ce genre de spectacle requérait uniquement des jeunes garçons comme matière première. Et quel gâchis, il se trouvait que la nature avait donné du talent à une représentante du sexe faible. Mais tant pis, elle ferait en sorte que tout le monde soit persuadé qu'elle était un garçon, allait enfouir profondément en elle tout signe qui pourrait trahir le fait qu'elle n'en était en réalité pas un. Le maître comptait sur elle pour cacher à tous sa véritable nature. Et si elle arrivait à gagner deux cent combats, il promit de lui rendre sa liberté.

Obnubilée par cette perspective, Haruta accepta le marché sans broncher.

* * *

On la fit passer pour morte et on changea discrètement la photo d'un garçon qui venait de mourir par la sienne sur un acte de propriété. On modifia son identité, on remplaça ses haillons déchirés par des vêtements plus masculins, on l'entraîna durement pour qu'elle maîtrise l'art du combat au sabre, on lui apprit comment se tenir, marcher, parler et penser comme un garçon, on lui coupa les cheveux et on rembourra légèrement ses culottes avec du coton. Lorsqu'à douze ans, ses seins commencèrent à pousser, on la força à porter un bandeau serré par-dessus pour dissimuler ses maigres courbes et on lui fit des injections pour arrêter définitivement sa croissance. Personne ne devait avoir des soupçons, toute trace de féminité devait être effacée. La petite esclave avait renoncé à tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était.

Aux yeux de tous, elle était un homme qui avait un problème de croissance et qui garderait donc toute sa vie des traits d'adolescent maigrichon, qui avait malgré cela acquis le statut de meilleur sabreur de l'île. Pour elle, elle était une fille paumée à qui on avait tout pris et qui ne savait plus qui elle était.

L'acteur et le personnage étaient confondus. Dans sa tête, elle était Haruta l'homme, mais son corps sous la douche lui rappelait tous les jours qu'elle était aussi Haruta la femme, celle qui ne devait pas être découverte.

En gagnant des combats, elle ôtait des vies. Elle se détestait pour ça, mais elle faisait ça pour sa survie, pour sa liberté. Sur le ring, c'était tuer ou être tué, alors elle avait appris à ne montrer aucune compassion. Puis elle revoyait les visages de ceux qu'elle avait assassinés dans ses cauchemars toutes les nuits et essayait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, gardant toujours en tête son unique objectif : s'en sortir.

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'elle allait sur ses seize ans, elle atteignit enfin les deux cent victoires tant désirées. Le maître la manda dans son bureau afin de lui donner son certificat d'affranchissement.

La jeune fille avait eu du mal à réaliser. Elle avait réussi, elle allait enfin être libre et se sortir de cette vie d'esclavage et d'ignominies.

Quand Mr Cassava avait fermé le bureau à clef, elle s'était dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand il déchira sous ses yeux le certificat, elle sentit son monde s'écrouler.

Le maître ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle lui avait fait gagner tellement d'argent, ce n'était pas imaginable de laisser s'échapper une telle poule aux œufs d'or… Elle resterait esclave. Mais il souhaitait tout de même lui montrer sa gratitude, lui avait-il dit en passant sa main sous sa chemise avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

Quand il eût finit sa sale besogne, il lui glissa qu'elle devait se sentir honorée qu'il ait daigné la toucher et que si elle était sage, il recommencerait peut-être. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle continue à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Ça ne durerait pas toujours, ils le savaient tous deux, elle finirait par le décevoir et quand ça arriverait, elle devrait l'accepter avec le sourire. La mort au cours d'un combat, on ne pouvait pas rêver de fin plus glorieuse.

Haruta resta prostrée de longues heures dans ce bureau après qu'il fut parti. Brisée. Il l'avait brisée, brisé tous ses espoirs. Alors sa rage de vivre se transforma en haine et elle jura sur sa vie qu'avant de mourir, elle détruirait les piliers de ce système ignoble.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau dans l'arène quelques semaines plus tard, elle décida que le moment était venu. Rapidement, elle acheva son adversaire. Elle aurait préféré éviter ça, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer que l'esclave se retourne contre elle si jamais il était attaché à son propriétaire.

Puis, elle sauta hors de l'espace de combat souplement et planta son sabre en plein milieu du cœur de son maître. Les gardes voulurent s'interposer, mais elle évita souplement les balles de leurs fusils et leur régla également leur compte. Enfin, elle assassina le reste des porcs qui étaient venus admirer le spectacle, vêtus de leurs plus beaux costumes d'apparats, avant de prendre la fuite aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

On la repéra néanmoins facilement et on lança vite des gens à ses trousses. Elle finit par se retrouver piégée dans un cul-de-sac. Encerclée, elle avait fermé les yeux en voyant tous les pistolets braqués sur elle. C'était la fin.

Enfin, ça aurait été sa fin, si un certain phénix ne s'était pas interposé entre elle et les coups de feu au dernier moment, avant d'aller régler leur compte aux tireurs avec le reste de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

\- Hé, demi-portion ! Ça va ? Avait demandé Thatch avec un sourire avenant en lui tendant la main, quand il s'était rapproché d'elle.

Complètement tétanisée, Haruta ne put qu'hocher la tête en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Viens avec nous, on va te sortir de ce merdier !

Elle se laissa traîner sans broncher jusqu'au Moby Dick. Ils appareillèrent aussitôt, craignant qu'on envoie de grosses pointures de la Marine sur place.

* * *

Haruta mit plusieurs heures à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait été sauvée par des pirates. Des parias qui lui proposaient d'intégrer leur équipage, de faire partie de ce qu'ils appelaient leur famille. Ils étaient juste une dizaine, mais ils étaient tous très puissants, surtout leur capitaine qui la pétrifiait tellement il dégageait une aura extraordinaire.

Elle avait la sensation qu'elle pourrait leur faire confiance. Ils l'avaient sauvée et ne l'avaient pas jugée pour ce qu'elle avait fait, bien au contraire. Quand elle avait terminé de raconter son histoire, elle avait vu dans les yeux d'Edward Newgate que, si elle n'avait pas pu liquider tous ces Nobles, il aurait fini le travail à sa place. C'est pas humain de faire subir de telles atrocités à un gosse, qu'il avait même dit, faisant couler les larmes de l'ancienne esclave.

Ainsi, elle était devenue pirate de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Elle pouvait revivre, bien qu'elle restât anxieuse.

C'était bien connu, les marins pensaient qu'une femme à bord, ça portait malheur. C'était inutile et en plus ça amenait les pires maux sur le bateau, comme les mouches sur le cul d'une vache. Alors s'ils savaient pour elle… Ils pourraient bien l'abandonner au prochain port, et elle se ferait rattraper par le gouvernement Mondial à coup sûr.

Haruta n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques et n'avait donc pas avoué aux autres le fait qu'elle était une femme. Ils avaient visiblement cru en son rôle de gamin sabreur, déclarant unanimement que « la demi-portion, elle en avait dans le pantalon pour avoir tenu tête à des Nobles toute seule ». Elle avait donc continué à se comporter en garçon et s'était démenée pour montrer qu'elle pouvait devenir un bon pirate, qu'elle ne serait jamais un poids mort. Et quand elle se serait fait sa place dans l'équipage, elle leur avouerait tout, elle se l'était juré.

Sauf que lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était pleinement acceptée par les autres il était trop tard, la culpabilité s'était emparée de son cœur. Nul doute que ses frères et son père digèreraient très mal la nouvelle. Ils se sentiraient trahis en apprenant qu'elle leur avait dissimulé une information aussi importante sur elle et ils ne voudraient plus d'elle, elle le comprenait tout à fait. Mais elle s'était déjà trop attachée à eux. S'ils la chassaient, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Alors elle avait continué à jouer son rôle tous les jours. Et plus le temps passait, plus le remord la rongeait. Jusqu'à ce que son secret vole en éclat, lors de la bataille contre Kaidou aux cent bêtes.

* * *

Voilà, on y était. La commandante de la douzième division ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de pousser la porte qui donnait sur le pont. Ses frères vaquaient à leurs occupations, nettoyant leurs armes, jouant aux cartes, terminant quelques réparations du navire, surveillant les alentours ou discutant autour d'un verre. Personne n'avait encore remarqué sa présence.

\- Hé, demi-portion ! T'as enfin pu sortir des griffes des infirmières ? Fit le commandant de la quatrième division en l'apercevant. Pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer sans ma victime préférée !

Il lui donna une grande tape affectueuse dans le dos qui la fit presque tomber à terre.

\- Bordel Thatch, mes points de suture ! S'énerva Haruta en lui donnant un grand coup de béquille dans l'abdomen.

\- Outch ! Oh ça va, t'as encore la force de râler donc t'es pas si amochée que ça.

\- Je vais t'étriper ...

\- Haruta-san !

Surprise, l'interpellée tourna la tête et se retrouva soudainement serrée comme une sardine, entourée par les hommes de sa division en larmes.

\- On est tellement contents que tu t'en sois tirée ! Ne nous fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille !

\- Oï les gars... Balbutia la brune. Doucement, vous m'étouffez.

\- Pardon commandant – euh, commandante – !

L'air revint enfin dans les poumons de cette dernière et l'oxygène fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, la faisant réaliser.

Commandante. Encore une fois, on l'avait appelée au féminin, sans dégoût, sans déception ni colère dans le regard. Juste un profond soulagement de la savoir en vie... Pourquoi ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Barbe Blanche qui s'était lui aussi approché, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Haruta, lança-t-il en lui serrant doucement l'épaule.

\- ... Merci, père, répondit-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Content de te revoir sur pieds, yoi, déclara le Phénix en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de prendre sa forme zoan et de s'envoler vers le nid-de-pie pour effectuer son tour de garde.

Petit à petit, tous les commandants vinrent également saluer Haruta et voir comment elle se portait.

A la nuit tombée, l'équipage improvisa une petite fête pour célébrer le rétablissement de la brune et rendre hommage à tous leurs frères qui étaient morts lors de l'affrontement avec Kaidou.

* * *

La commandante de la douzième division était complètement perdue. Elle s'était mise à l'écart et pincée plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, la situation était bien réelle.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu accoudée à ce bastingage à regarder pensivement la mer au lieu de t'amuser avec les autres ? Demanda Newgate en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Père...

Elle soupira.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde fait comme si de rien n'était ? Vous êtes bien au courant, non ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Du fait que je suis... une femme, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Explosa Haruta en se décalant du bastingage. Et alors, je vous ai menti pendant des années, menti à vous, ma famille ! Et vous faites comme si ça ne faisait rien, comme si c'était normal ?

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Que tu sois un homme ou une femme, au final tu es un de mes enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette déclaration fit retomber la colère d'Haruta comme un soufflé.

\- Mais alors... Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Le géant éclata de rire.

\- Pour si peu ? Voyons ma fille, un peu de sérieux ! Je comprends aisément les raisons pour lesquelles une femme qui vit au milieu d'un équipage d'hommes voudrait dissimuler sa condition. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, et encore moins à éprouver des regrets.

\- C'est vrai, la demi-portion ! Que tu aies un braquemart ou une paire de miches, on s'en fiche ! Ça ne change rien au fait qu'on est tes frères et qu'on t'aime.

\- Les gars... Balbutia la brune en voyant tous les membres de l'équipage tournés vers elle avec de grands sourires. Vous... Vous êtes la meilleure famille du monde !

\- Ah non hein, râla Atmos, tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à chialer comme une gonzesse !

\- Mais c'est une gonzesse, s'écria Speed Jiru, déclenchant les éclats de rire de l'équipage.

La commandante de la douzième division sécha d'un revers de main ses larmes avant de leur faire un grand sourire. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.

\- N'empêche, râla Thatch tandis qu'elle se rasseyait auprès d'eux en boitillant, je suis dégouté.

\- Parce que tu as raté l'occasion de me draguer pendant vingt ans ? Demanda la brune avec un petit rire.

\- Ah, berk ! Je ne fais pas dans l'inceste moi ! Non, je suis dégouté parce que j'ai gâché plein de berrys pour rien !

La commandante haussa un sourcil.

\- Quand tu as eu dix-huit ans et qu'on s'est cotisés pour payer une fille de maison close pour qu'elle te dépucèle, tu te souviens maintenant ? On avait choisi la plus douée donc la plus chère... et au final, puisque tu n'es pas un mec, je viens de réaliser que vous n'avez sûrement rien fait ! Si j'avais su, j'aurai utilisé mes sous pour autre chose !

\- Eh bien en fait... C'était très instructif. Vous aviez raison, elle est très douée, déclara Haruta avec un sourire en coin.

Thatch et les autres pirates en crachèrent leur boisson.

\- Non ! T'es sérieuse ? T'as vraiment couché avec elle ?

\- Alors quand tu emballais des serveuses dans les bars, ce n'était pas pour jouer le mec ?

\- Ben non. Et quand l'une d'elles me ramenait chez elles, ce n'était pas non plus pour parler vernis, robes et potins !

C'en fut trop pour Thatch qui se précipita vers l'infirmerie, victime d'une hémorragie nasale. Haruta ricana. Elle la tenait enfin, sa vengeance pour toutes les fois où il lui avait fait des coups foireux …

* * *

 _Presque trois ans plus tard_

\- Joyeux anniversaire Haruta !

Après cette exclamation, tous les pirates sur le pont trinquèrent et burent leur boisson à grandes gorgées. La petite commandante était à la fête ce soir et ne se privait pas de manger et de boire tout son saoul, riant des pitreries de ses frères et particulièrement de celles du jeune Ace.

Cela faisait peu de temps que le rookie avait accepté de faire partie de l'équipage et il s'intégrait plutôt bien, bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé de prime abord. En même temps, qui aurait parié dessus en le voyant si déterminé à avoir la peau du vieux ? La brune l'avait sorti de l'eau plus d'une trentaine de fois parce qu'il avait été jeté par-dessus bord par Barbe Blanche. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était contente que ça cesse, il faisait son poids le bonhomme !

\- Hé demi-portion, s'exclama Thatch avec un grand sourire, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle attrapa le petit paquet qu'il lui tendait avec méfiance. Avec le commandant de la quatrième division, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une blague de mauvais goût... Et son intuition se vérifia lorsqu'elle ouvrit la petite boite enveloppée par le papier kraft.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il te fallait quelque chose pour t'occuper quand la sorcière des glaces n'est pas là pour te chouchouter... J'ai pris les moins grosses, pour être sûr que tu pourras les utiliser malgré ta petite taille !

\- Thatch... Grogna Haruta, une veine palpitant sur son front.

\- Ça te plait alors ?

\- Je vais te tuer, espèce de débile pervers !

Sous les rires de l'équipage, Haruta courut après Thatch sur tout le pont, le frappant avec les boules de geisha qu'il venait de lui offrir.

\- Mais euh, gémit le commandant en massant les bosses qui ornaient sa pompadour. Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour...

\- C'est de ta faute, râla la brune en lui frappant une dernière fois l'arrière du crâne. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter avec ces cadeaux stupides !

Voyant Ace s'arrêter devant elle avec un air perplexe, elle lui fit un regard interrogateur.

\- Il y a un truc que je ne pige pas, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, il étira l'élastique de son pantalon avec l'index, regardant à l'intérieur des sous-vêtements de la jeune femme.

\- Putain les mecs, Haruta n'a rien dans le caleçon ! S'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Rouge de honte et de colère, la concernée lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le thorax qui lui fit faire un vol plané sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Hurla-t-elle en s'acharnant sur lui.

\- Pardon, je suis désolé ! Glapit le jeune homme en évitant difficilement les coups qu'elle lui portait. C'était plus fort que moi, quand j'ai vu Thatch t'offrir un sextoy féminin, je me suis demandé pourquoi parce que pour moi ben... T'étais un mec.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas demander au lieu de faire ça, sombre idiot ?

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup, je suis désolé je t'ai dit !

Ace risqua un coup d'œil vers la commandante, qui avait arrêté de le frapper.

\- Refais ça encore une fois et je te fais bouffer tes bijoux de famille, le menaça-t-elle.

\- Ok, je ne le referai plus ! Mais euh... Dis, elle le sait, Whitey ? Enfin, je veux dire...

\- Ace, soupira Haruta, bien sûr qu'elle sait que je suis une femme. _On couche ensemble elle et moi,_ je te rappelle. Elle ne risquait pas de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Voyant que le pirate se mettait à rougir tout en saignant du nez, elle lui flanqua un nouveau coup de pied rageur.

\- Arrête d'imaginer des scènes cochonnes, bébé pervers !

Le coup puissant fit valser le brun par-dessus bord, l'éjectant directement dans l'eau.

\- Victoire d'Haruta, 2-0, déclara Marco avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et dire qu'il est le candidat le plus solide pour remplacer Kayles !

\- N'empêche, glissa Thatch, ce gamin a compris bien plus vite que nous, pour Haruta... Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas eu l'idée de faire un coup pareil à la demi-portion avant d'être mis au courant.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas un D., et que tu as donc été épargné par le gène de l'inconscience ? Hasarda Joz.

\- Ou tout simplement parce que tu étais trop bête pour te poser des questions ?

Pendant que Thatch donnait un coup de pied à Curiel pour sa dernière remarque et qu'Haruta hurlait que cette fois il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour repêcher l'abruti au Mera mera no mi, Barbe Blanche laissait entendre son rire si caractéristique. Il s'était construit une famille de fous et il était chaque jour plus heureux de pouvoir rire des bêtises de ses enfants, tous genres confondus.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Félicitation à ceux qui sont allés au bout de cet OS !_

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris un texte où tout est fait pour qu'on n'ait aucune idée du genre de la personne décrite (toute la partie avant que le médecin-chef apprenne aux autres le sexe d'Haruta). Eh bien ça a été vaaaachement plus dur que ce que je pensais ^^_

 _C'est également la première fois que j'écris un texte avec présence de Yuri (même si c'était très léger, nous en conviendrons). D'ailleurs, je me tâte pour en refaire un qui approfondirait la relation Haruta/Whitey..._

 _Et ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des retours par rapport aux textes que j'écris, surtout quand je prends des risques par rapport à mon style habituel._

 _Pour toutes ces raisons, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews, positives ou négatives, pour savoir si ça vous a plu ou non, si le rating était justifié ou si un simple K+ aurait suffi,si mes "test" étaient réussis ou pas du tout..._

 _En tout cas merci à tous d'avoir lu cet OS, et à bientôt !_

 _minimilie_


End file.
